Homestuck Troll Horns
by Homestuck'nAnime
Summary: The kids and trolls are having a sleepover, but Sollux refuses to sleep. Karkat won't stand for it. But what happens if their horns are messed with?


**I just searched this websites engine for a story like this but I couldn't find anything. So I'm gonna fix that. This should be a simple one shot but I guess I might add on?**

"This is so stupid. It's _beyond_ moronic. How could anyone even formulate an idea like this in their head and not immediately shoot themselves afterwards because the idea was too fucking stupid to live with?"

The nubby horned and grumpy Cancer just would not shut up with the complaining. He was almost talking as much as his ancestor, but much more in the negative than Kankri. The humans had decided that everyone needed to have one giant, mass sleepover a while back, but it took until this day for those plans to fall in place. Rose was passed out, leaned against Kanaya's shoulder on the couch. The remaining space beside them was taken up by a snoozing Terezi. She held a random scalemate clasped against her chest and her glasses were slipping to the side. The remaining females were awake and scattered around the room. Tavros of course has his wheelchair, but the other males were all huddled somewhere on the floor. The tv flickered with a children's show.

"And who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to put on a kiddie show about six tiny hoofbeasts?!" Karkat demanded of anyone who would listen, which was nobody.

"KK jutht thut up, I'm trying to code," Sollux lisped in a voice heavy with tiredness. He hadn't slept for a few days, the dancing pixels on his screen were too fascinating to leave for some useless thing like sleep. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, his eyelids were heavy and the numbers and letters swam in his vision. He needed sleep soon. Preferably now, his body insisted every time he blinked.

"Gog, Sollux, you sound awful, go to sleep," Karkat chided roughly. He too was feeling the pull of sleep, but not as strongly as the other, more irresponsible male troll was.

Sollux twisted in his chair to locate Karkat in the dark, saying, "I'm not gonna be the firtht one to fall asleep."

"Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi are out cold."

"They don't count, I meant the firtht guy athleep."

"That's sexist"

"Doeth it look like I give a thhit?"

"No it looks like your too tired to give a shit."

Sollux hated the fact that it was probably true. He whipped back around and jammed on his multicoloured glasses. His fingers tapped nimbly at the keyboard as he replied, "maybe you thhould worry about your own ath inthtead of mine."

Karkat scanned the room. It was too quiet. Either people were pretending to be asleep for some sort of prank or they really were asleep. Since trolls made almost no distinction between male and female anyways, they had decided not to bother with the human ritual of separating. The humans seemed to have still made the effort to stay away from each other. Dave was slumped over on the floor beside a tangled pile of limbs and fabric that was Nepeta and Equius. Gamzee was curled into a tight little knot around a half full bottle of faygo. Tavros' head was lolling to the side in what looked to be a rather uncomfortable position. Karkat rather doubted he'd stay like that if awake, to it was easy to conclude slumber for him. Eridan was alone in a corner where he belonged. Jade lay on the floor beside her brother, who was, along with, Feferi, perhaps the only one still awake and alert.

"Sollux," the candy-blood hissed. "Tavros, Gamzee, Equius and practically everyone else are out like a lightbulb. You can go to fucking sleep now."

No reply.

"Dont make me come over there and... I dunno, screw with your hair or something."

The only noise to be heard was the pony theme song in the background and the tapping of a keyboard. At least Karkat knew he wasn't asleep. Wait, since when did that become a good thing? That was against this purpose. Oh well, whatever, time to hold true to his words. Karkat scuffled over to the other troll's chair and reached up, running both hands roughly through his messy hair.

"Kk thtop that. Itth not funny and itth not going to make me do anything," Sollux said flatly.

Karkat did not remove his hands. He shoved them forwards through the Gemini's raven locks, spiking them up to an, if possible, even messier position. A finger rubbed against the base of the top horn on Sollux's left side. At this, his reaction changed completely, from annoyance to something far different. His entire body tensed up and he felt his face flush a bit, against his will. He ducked his head in an attempt to escape Karkat's wandering and prying fingers.

"Watch it, idiot, thatth my horn!" Sollux growled, abandoning his work on his keyboard to reach up and swat at Karkat's hands.

Karkat shrugged. "So?" He disentangled his fingers from the hair and locked them around the twin horns on the other troll's head, purely out of spite.

Sollux stiffened up and his entire face took on the yellowish hue of his blood. He tried to suppress the vibrations in his chest but was unable.

"Are you fucking purring?!" Karkat inquired incredulously.

"Thut up," was all Sollux could manage to say.

Karkat made an odd sound somewhere between a laugh and the sound of a balloon slowly letting air out through a ragged hole. "Pfffffff, so you are," he concluded from the stubborn troll's refusal to admit anything.

"Do you even know anything about trollth hornth kk? I mean theeing ath you are one I-ahh" Sollux cut himself off, clamping a hand over his own mouth as Karkat shifted his hands. He couldn't take much more of this.

What kind of a reaction was this, Karkat wondered. He sounded like a dog in heat. Or maybe a cat, because of the strange purring thing going on. He squeezed his hands tighter experimentally. Something inside Sollux snapped: his self restraint. He leapt up from the chair, twisting free of Karkat's grip. His hands shot up and grasped onto the candy-blooded troll's wrists and he shoved back, pressing Karkat flat against the wall. He shifted so he could pin both wrists above his head with one hand, leaving the other free. He had no idea why but he was thoroughly enjoying the mixed emotions of confusion and fear in his victim's face.

"Sollux what the fuck are you-"

"You wanna know how that feelth?" The yellow blooded troll asked in a husky voice. He didn't wait for a verbal answer, the slight shiver was enough. He leaned down, ramming his lips on to Karkat's. His empty hand snaked its way up to latch on to one of the nubs on his partner's head and he shoved his knee up between his legs. The onslaught of new but not unpleasant sensations overwhelmed the shorter troll and he moaned against Sollux's lips. Karkat felt Sollux's bifurcated tongue demanding entrance past his bared teeth. He nipped roughly. He hadn't given permission for Sollux to kiss him like this. Sollux growled and dragged his thumb along Karkat's horn, weakening his defenses enough to force his tongue in. Both trolls were highly uncomfortable in their clothes by now. Sollux was just loosening his grip on Karkat's wrists as the light flicked on, revealing the two of them in all their glory.

John stood, one hand on the light switch and his glasses dangling from the other. Terezi waited beside him, arms crossed and glasses abandoned completely. Both looked very tired, very grumpy, and slightly disgusted. Sollux pulled away, panting slightly. The troll he still held pinned to the wall was far more out of breath than he.

"Could you two be any louder? I mean really. I guess it might just be a troll thing," John commented in annoyance.

Karkat sputtered, face completely red, and struggled against Sollux's grip. Sollux released him and stepped away, slightly flushed himself.

While John had been speaking, Terezi had searched out a choice item from the janitors closet, which she proceeded to throw at them. A bucket, of course. She pointed firmly towards the hall.

"There's a empty room at the end. Go fill that up in there. Just for gog's sake stop making out in here."

Karkat blushed a shade of red that Terezi could taste all the way from the other side of the room as Sollux grabbed his wrist in one hand, the handle of the bucket I'm the other, and stalked off in the direction that Terezi had pointed.

Sollux could barely be heard as he muttered, "Get over here, you're finishing what you thtarted..."

"Sooooo..." John started, "are troll horns really that sensitive?" His eyes wandered up to Terezi's pointy ones.

"Dont. You dare."

 **oh my gog that took forever to write, why did I ever think this was a good idea... I started this at around 11 or so. It's 4:56 am. I really hope someone likes this and thinks it was worth the time I spent on it.**


End file.
